


November Song

by Nafmas



Series: Ficvember [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Vex walks in on Percy singing to a love song that Scanlan made up the other day





	

She really had a reason.  
Vex had at one point absolutely had a great reason to visit Percy in his workshop. It was a wonderful reason, honestly, true shame she forgot.  
Her hand had been poised, ready to knock, and ask or say or tell that really great reason for being down at his workshop door, but it all kind of left as soon as she heard the humming.  
It really shouldn’t have thrown her off as much as it did. It wasn’t like Percy never hummed, or sang. The man knew Celestial for the Gods’ sake. He sang when he was drunk, and happy. And sang when he was nervous or tense, a tick he must have picked up from Scanlan.  
But this was different.  
This wasn’t the sea shanty that Pike and he sang drunkenly after one too many mugs of mead. Or the intense music he hummed when they were headed into a fight or the usual fare when he was working away in his workshop or tinkering on his gun that misfired during battle. No this one was different.  
It was a love song.  
It was specifically Scanlan’s love song that he had written and sung to inspire Pike.  
And Percival was really into it.  
She silently and as stealthily as possible shifted the door open to see him inside.  
What surprised her even more was how muffled the door made him sound.  
He had somehow made some kind of music box that played the tune and he sung along with it loudly and a little off-key.   
And he was dancing.  
Not in the practicing ballroom type dance, or the dance one casually does when a little tipsy and around friends. No, no, Vex thought, this was thinking you were purely alone dancing. Hips swaying wildly and hands carelessly into the air.  
She couldn’t stop her giggle. She didn’t mean to, she attempted to cover her mouth, but the laugh burst forth and into the room.  
They both froze for a second, before he slowly turned toward her. “Vex?”  
“Pfffft~” Vex let out the rest of the laughter she was holding in, “Percival!”  
“I didn’t think- what are - uh-”  
She stood from her crouched state and walked over to his form, and kissed him on the cheek, “Darling, you can sing cheesy love songs to me whenever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end was a little rushed... Kind of panicking about the future of the country I am living in.
> 
> @PercivalDarling on tumblr
> 
> prompts and encouragement plz


End file.
